Berserk Art Online
by silversean24
Summary: The struggler of fate has arrived in the world of SAO. The Black Swordsman himself, the slayer of demons has made his presence known. How will he escape the Death Game?


**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I realize that I have other stories to contend to. My apologies, I will try to get to them as best as I could. But for now...this is gonna be a different story. Instead of Cloud Strife being the main character...it's the Black Swordsman himself! And no, I do NOT mean Kirito/Kazuto. Let's face it, I think it's about time to see what happens within the world of SAO when instead of it being an ordinary gamer boy...how about a badass demon slayer instead? This isn't a Kirito hate story, but I don't trust myself putting him in a good light so that's why I'm replacing him.**

 **P.S. Berserk and SAO are owned by the rightful creators. I claim ownership of nothing here, with the exception of the story itself.**

The man was able to do the impossible. He was able to take him down. The man that sacrificed his comrades in arms and turned his lover into a shell of her former self. Unfortunately...despite her being cured...things did not go the way he expected it to be. He remembered seeing red and yelling in rage. He remembered blood splattering on his armor and cape. He remembered splitting him open personally with his own two hands. Yet...he saw black after that.

 _Where the fuck am I right now?_ Asked one man, lying on the ground. The man was six foot eight in height with an extremely ripped build. His clothing...or rather armor was midnight black, complete with a tattered cape. It didn't hide his sleeves, showing his muscular biceps. His left hand was a metal prosthetic while his right one was wrapped in bandages. His right eye was closed, while his left one was open. His hair was spiky and black, save for a white patch. Yawning, the mammoth of a man stood up with little difficulty, despite the weight of the armor. Looking around, he saw it.

It was raw, heavy and too thick to be called a sword. It weighed over 300 pounds, so heavy not even the most well built of men can lift the damn thing with _two_ hands. Yet he can do it in one. Using his real hand, he set the hunk of iron of a sword into his back, the magnet clipping in, holding it in place. The tall man looked up in the sky, his one eye observing the beautiful sunset above him.

 _Wonder what I got myself into this time..._ he sighed, walking along the dirt road, his cape fluttering in the wind. As he walked by, he head a noise that made him stop. A small growl.

The man made no movement and waited, his right hand clutching his greatsword. A few seconds later, the creature jumped out of the bushes, ready to attack. Unclipping the sword, he swung it so fast the creature didn't have time to dodge. Instead of it bleeding to death or seeing blood spew from its corpse, it instead dissolved into light particles.

 _What the..._ were his only thoughts. Due to his experience in killing Apostles, he knows that no creature dies in such a manner. Plus, when they die, a vortex of souls drag them to hell. But since it didn't happen...shaking his head, he merely trudged on. Just then, a screen popped up.

 _Congratulations! You are now Level 2!_ Raising an eyebrow, he touched said screen. Another screen popped up, showing his inventory. Only two items were in it.

 **Berserker Armor: A cursed item enchanted with magic, allows the user to fight with full capacity, albeit numbing their ability to sense pain. If used too long, the user's health will start to decrease.**

 **Dragonslayer: Made of raw iron, this greatsword has the capacity to slice anything in half with one or two well placed hits. Upgrading the sword allows the user to deal more damage.**

 _What's this do?_ Seeing the top left red X, he closed the menu screen. Unfortunately... more of them decided to show up. Since the man killed the damn thing, he didn't get a good look at who...or what he killed. The mammoth of a man saw a green health bar on each creature. They were on the same level as he was, although he was outnumbered, twenty to one. Sighing, he gripped Dragonslayer with both hands, a slasher smile on his face.

 _Time to play..._

 **I wanted to do more, but I wanted to see what other people think about this. I got this idea from a user name called Storm VII, who created A Reaper's Game, which is basically Ragna replacing Kirito. It's actually pretty good, I recommend you read it if you like Blazblue.**


End file.
